Cerber na Przełęczy
"Cerber na Przełęczy" (ang. "Underworld Guard Dog on the Pass") to misja w grze Patapon 3.thumb|Opis misji na Mapie Świata Opis Jest to misja tocząca się po przejściu Wieży Czystości, a zarazem pierwsza na Płaskowyżu Ulotnej Pychy. Nie walczymy tam z Mrocznymi Herosami, a wyłącznie z Kościulcami oraz widzianymi wówczas pierwszy raz Fenrirami. Towarzyszy nam spokojny motyw Bon Voyage.thumb|Tło misji Możemy na niej zdobyć spoko kamienia, trochę kości i drewna, Ka-Ching, oraz po drewnianej i żelaznej skrzyni niskiego poziomu. Za ukończenie dostaniemy żelazną skrzynię poziomu dziewiątego. Misji tej nie można powtórzyć. Znaczenie fabularne Misja ta ma średnie znaczenie fabularne, nie walczymy na nim z żadną określoną postacią, tylko widzimy kilka rozmów między naszymi wrogami. Obserwujemy rozmowy między znanymi nam wrogami- Wściekłowilkiem i Nęciłuską, ale też widzimy nowego przeciwnika- Nietaktoperza Sonarchę. Akcja rozgrywa się na Przełęczy Svanki. Taktyka Na tej misji znajduje się sporo budynków, zatem przydatne będą klasy typu Destrobo czy Tondenga. Ponieważ wielu przeciwników ma broń ogniową, należy uodpornić się na Podpalenie i Ogień. Lepiej jednak nie używać broni ogniowej, bo wrogowie są na nią odporni. Ważne też jest używanie piosenek PonPata i DonDon w celu uniknięcia ataków Fenrirów.thumb|Wściekłowilk na wieży i Nęciłuska w trawie Solucja Zanim jeszcze ruszymy do ataku, zobaczymy wieżę za szeregiem murów. Pod nią klęczy na czworakach Nęciłuska. Na wieżę wskoczy znany nam Wściekłowilk. Z niej skoczy na jeden z murów i zacznie się wściekać... Wściekłowilk: Okropny (imię gracza)! Przybyłeś tu! (Odwracając się)'' Nęciłusko! Wstawaj!'' Nęciłuska: Ale ja nie mam siły dalej iiść! Bolą mnie stópki! Wściekłowilk (sprężając się):'' Ha! A to ci dopiero! Ledwo co wyruszyliśmy!'' Nęciłuska (wstając): Jestem taka delikatna! Nieś mnie, bądź łaskaw! Wściekłowilk (kiwając głową): ... Och, boli mnie głowa... Muszę się zobaczyć z Nietaktoperzem... Ruszę przodem! A ty się guzdraj, jeśli chcesz! Potem wilk wskoczy na wieżę i z niej odbiegnie dalej. Nęciłuska (znów padając):'' (wzdycha...)'' (Wlokąc się ze smutkiem) Czekaj! Poczekaj na mnie! Potem czeka nas walka! Pierwszą przeszkodą jest kopiec ziemi, który nie jest przeszkodą. Za nią stoi pięć kamiennych murów, przy których zaczną nas nachodzić (do końca misji) Kibadeci (Bonedeaccy jeźdźcy), Yumideci i Megadeci. Pod każdym murem rośnie trawa, zatem od ataków ognistych może się pojawić pole ognia. Lepiej uważać. Zaraz po tych żołnierzach ruszy na nas Tatedeth i Yarideci. Z wieży wyjdą Yumideci, takie same jednostki będą nas z niej ostrzeliwywać. Z rozwalenia wieży dostaniemy drewnianą skrzynię. Nieco za wieżą stoi niewielki kamienny kopiec, za nim dwa większe, a pod nimi śpi tytułowy Fenrir.thumb|Pierwsze spotkanie z Fenrirem Wilk może być małym problemem, gdyż jego atak Usypia i Zatruwa. Może też złapać jedną z naszych jednostek i przycisnąć ją do ziemi, unimożliwając jej atak. Tą jednostką może być nasz Uberheros, zatem należy uważać zwłaszcza, jeśli jest on klasą do walki wręcz. Ataków bestii najlepiej unikać piosenką DonDon. Po zabiciu potwora dojdziemy do dwóch małych kamiennych kopców, za którymi stoi jeden duży, a potem na przemian cztery duże i cztery małe. Wokół jest pełno trawy. Po krótkiej walce pojawi się kolejny Fenrir. Zabity wilk wyrzuci mniejszą miksturę zdrowia. W końcu dojdziemy do namiotu, z którego wychodzą atakujący nas Kibadeci, Yumideci i Megadeci. Namiot raczej szybko zostanie rozwalony. Wypadnie nam z niego żelazna skrzynia. Za namiotem stoi znacznik, ukazujący koniec misji. Rozmowy Spotkanie z Sonarchy'm Po tej misji czeka nas obejrzenie rozmowy między Mrocznymi Herosami, gdzie ujawni się nasz nowy wróg... Nęciłsuska znowu leży na czworaka, a Wściekłowilk chodzi w kółko. Wokół jest mnóstwo mgły. Nęciłuska: Czemu u licha muszę chodzić po tej ziemi?! Czuję się przez to zbrukana... (Tłumacze popełnili błąd; w grze zamiast słowa "zbrukana"- rodzaj żeński- pojawia się słowo "zbrukany"- rodzaj męski.) Wściekłowilk (podchodząc): Przestań marudzić! Masz pojęcie, jak daleką drogę musiałem przejść? Nęciłuska: (skomlenie...) (Wstaje) Cóż za gęsta mgła! Jak mu się udaje w niej ukryć? Oszust! Oszust! Wściekłowilk: Tak, tym nietoperzowym ludom nie można ufać. Nigdy! Głos za Wściekłowilkiem: Ojej, ktoś tu zazdrości! Wściekłowilk:'' Kto to powiedział?! Pokaż się, Nietaktoperzu!'' Nietaktoperz: U hu hu hu hu! Siedzę niemal na twym uchu. Widzisz mnie? Czy nie? Nęciłuska: Ale z ciebie podrywacz! Sam dźwięk głosu Nietaktoperza sprawia, że po kości ogonowej chodzą mi ciarki! Wściekłowilk: Czekaj, to niemożliwe! Na skale nad nimi pojawa się Sonarchy i od razu wskakuje na szczyt skały. Nietaktoperz: Spokojnie, chłopcy i dziewczęta! Dobrze wiecie, że tylko mnie możecie prosić o pomoc, gdy ''(imię gracza) ''spuści wam manto i nie macie dokąd uciec! Wściekłowilk: Przysięgam, że pewnego dnia... Zapłacisz mi za wszystko, a moja zemsta będzie słodka. Zobaczymy, co na to powiesz!thumb|Spotkanie z Nietaktoperzem Nietaktoperz (stając obok Nęciłuski): Jejku! Panienko, twój piesek bardzo mnie nastraszył. Nie możesz go wziąść na smycz, czy coś? Nęciłuska: O nie! Bardzo przepraszam! Na pewno nauczę go dobrych manier! Wściekłowilk:'' ...'' Nietaktoperz: Świetnie! Skoro już wiemy, kto tu rządzi, przjedźmy do nikczemnych planów, których celem padnie (imię gracza)!'' Rozmowa z Hoshiponem Po rozmowie Mrocznych, czeka nas rozmowa ze Srebrnym Hoshiponem, w naszej Kryjówce... Oczywiście, nasza ekipa, czyli Ton, Chin, Kan i Hatapon także się dołączą. Uberheros: Nietaktoperz Sonarcha?'' Hoshipon:'' To rzekomo książę z zaginionej krainy. Jego wyniosła natura sprawiła, że Arcybies Sprawiedliwości skradł mu duszę.'' Kan:'' Łał! Książę!'' Hatapon: Książęta bywają wyniośli, prawda? Trudno go winić za to, kim jest... Hoshipon:'' Dobra. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy to książę, czy nie. Rzecz w tym, że to potężny Mroczny Bohater! Uważaj więc, żeby nie skopał ci zadka! Shamm!'' Kan:'' Niesamowite! Żaba!'' Chin: Książę zaklęty w żabę! Ton: Zaraz, zaraz... To nie żaba. Hoshipon: Shzamm! Właśnie! Sonarcha jest nietoperzem. Wściekłowilk to wilk. Nęciłuska jest zaś syreną. Kan: Świetnie! Panienka! Chin: Panienka! Doskonale! Ton: Dość tego... Żadna z niej panienka... Hoshipon:'' ...'' Na tym powiązane z misją zdarzenia się zakończą. Kategoria:Patapon 3 Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Misje Kategoria:Solucja Kategoria:Misje fabularne